labyrinth
by kyuhaecoffeeandlove
Summary: [haekyu/ kyuhae, donghae, kyuhyun] [update ch. 5!]
1. Chapter 1

**Title: .labyrinth (1/?)**  
**Pairing: HaeKyu (Donghae/Kyuhyun)**  
**Rating: PG-13/ NC-17**  
**Genre: Romance, Fantasy, Yaoi**  
**Warning: HaeKyu! Once again, HaeKyu!**  
**Disclaimer: Own nothing but the Original Storyline**  
**Summary: **  
**Ia telah diperingatkan, bahkan logikanya pun mengiyakan. Namun permainan terlanjur dimulai dan mustahil berhenti sebelum semua teka teki terselesaikan.**

.

.

.

Chapter 1

.

.

.

Terbangun di dunia yang serba berbeda mungkin suatu hal yang menakjubkan. Mungkin juga menyeramkan ketika yang kumaksud dengan serba berbeda itu adalah hal-hal yang menjadi ketakutan paling mendasar manusia. Namun kurasa berbeda disini bukan berbeda yang seperti itu. Masih dengan oksigen yang sama, masih dengan H2O yang tidak ada bedanya, masih juga dengan tanaman dan tanah yang hampir sama, hanya mungkin sedikit ada bedanya ketika semua yang ada disini, menurutku, sangat berwarna. Bahkan, kurasa, terlalu menakjubkan untuk benar-benar ada. Terlalu… tidak normal. Maksudku, mungkin seperti inilah gambaran dunia _Alice in Wonderland_ (atau Not Alice in Wonderland). Atau dunia Avatar; yang didominasi biru dimana setiap helai sulur bunga-bunga benalu bercahaya saat disentuh? seperti itulah. Apapun itu, itulah gambaran sekilas yang bisa dicerna oleh indraku.

Dan wajar ketika nalarku bertanya, tempat macam apa ini? Mengapa aku ada disini? Dan bagaimana aku bisa sampai kesini?

Tentu saja aku bermimpi. Atau bukan? Karena seingatku, saat itu aku pulang dari tempat kerja yang sangat, sangat membosankan. Setelah seharian berkutat dengan tabel dan angka dan kurva dan rumus dan statistika, dan bos yang tidak becus mengerjakan pekerjaannya sendiri, aku pulang dengan emosi yang selalu sama. Hambar dan bersumpah tidak akan kembali lagi ke tempat penuh manusia-manusi robot milenium itu; sumpah serapah yang selalu kulanggar sendiri ketika jam wekerku berdering esok paginya. Kantor eksklusif yang bertengger di gedung bertingkat terbesar dan tertinggi ke tujuh di negara ini, yang hanya orang-orang dengan grade diatas rata-rata yang menjadi bagian teamworknya. Hash! Omong kosong. Tempat itu hanya menjadikan manusia seperti robot dengan sistem. Bagian dari rutinitas yang membuatku semakin tidak ingin tahu hari apa besok. Membuatku mempertanyakan lagi apakah sebetulnya aku benar-benar ada dan hidup di dunia ini. Aku hanya _hardware_, hanya _keyboard_, hanya _port_ USB. Atau bukan, aku _software_. _Software_ dengan versi terbaru tapi _un-registered_. Atau lebih menyedihkan lagi, aku hanya bagian dari komponen terkecil di mesin besar dunia - tidak akan ada yang menyadarinya jika aku benar-benar ada. Kecuali mungkin bosku yang bermulut besar dan bertubuh pendek itu akan kehilangan salah satu geniusnya. Oh tidak tidak, aku tidak berlebihan menyebut diriku genius untuk semua pekerjaan yang selalu _well done_ hingga memberikan gambaran akurat tentang perubahan perekonomian di negara ini di setiap harinya. Namun berita buruknya, jelas bukan aku yang membubuhkan tanda tangan di ujung kiri bawah halaman terakhir laporan. Bukan aku si genius. Tapi bosku. Eh hem, Yang terhormat bosku si keparat. Maafkan kata-kataku.

Hari itu aku memakai jas panjang lengkap dengan syal tebal dan sarung tangan. Udara di bulan Juli masih tetap dingin meskipun seharusnya sudah harus musim kemarau. Tapi siapa _aku_ meng-haruskan iklim berjalan sesuai siklus. Biar saja Tuhan yang mengaturnya. Betul. Tuhan. Semoga saja masih ada yang mengingat-Nya saat banyak hal duniawi lebih sering ditempatkan di posisi-Nya. Entahlah. Aku bukan pemeluk teguh, bukan pastur atau biksu. Mungkin, entahlah, katakan saja semua ini tidak ada hubungannya dengan Tuhan. Kurasa ini hanya karena hukum sebab akibat yang akan berlaku sampai kapanpun. Begitupun ketika iklim dunia sudah benar-benar berantakan. Bukan hanya karena lapisan ozon sudah berlubang parah, tapi karena alam sendiri sepertinya sudah tidak tahan dengan pengkhianatan manusia. Mahluk tanpa batas puas satu ini selalu meminta ini itu tapi tidak sudi memberi sedikit lebih banyak. Kuulangi, bahkan hanya sedikit lebih banyak. Dan imbasnya, termasuk padaku, adalah bagaimana akhirnya harus bertahan melewati dingin ini tanpa membuat tulangku beku dan hidungku biru. Gagal.

Tapi aku harus pulang. Tidak peduli udara dingin terus saja mencoba menyusup disela jas dan syal wool-ku, aku harus bertahan dan pulang. Pulang ke apartemen yang tolong jangan dibanyangkan dan dibandingkan dengan apartemen seorang eksekutif muda. Tidak ada lemari dan tempat tidur serba besi dan alumunium. Tidak banyak perabotan dan alat elektronik yang membuat kesan futuristik tergambar disana, namun itu satu-satunya tempat yang sementara ini bisa kusebut rumah. Kau tahu, rumah, meskipun seharusnya ada sesuatu yang hangat disana. Orang-orang yang entah bagaimana bisa membuat kita merasa saling memiliki. Tapi aku terlalu berkhayal tentang semua itu. Aku sedang tidak ingin membicarakan masa laluku dan mengapa aku hidup sendiri. Tidak ada yang menarik untuk diceritakan, yang ada justru membuatku semakin terasing di dunia yang semakin lama semakin tidak kumengerti dan semakin mengusirku dari ke-_ada_-an.

Hujan belum turun, hanya langit yang berubah semakin suram ketika sampai di halte biasa aku menunggu bus untuk pulang. Tidak ada bulan atau bintang atau benda langit lain yang terlihat. Bukan saja karena mereka sudah susah dilihat dari pusat kota metropolitan, tapi karena memang langit sedang mendung.

Setengah jam terlewati. Kilat hanya samar-samar telihat disela _cumullus nimbus_. Guntur hanya sesekali terdengar. Tapi hujan tidak turun. Aku memasukkan kedua tanganku di kanan kiri saku jas dan berharap tidak hujan sebelum aku sampai apartemen. Tapi mungkin, sebenarnya aku berharap segera turun. Entahlah, mungkin karena ada sesuatu yang perlu kepastian; termasuk aku. Alam sudah menggodaiku dengan segala tanda-tanda hujan tapi tidak ada setetes air pun yang jatuh dari langit. Aku hanya ingin prediksiku tentang fenomena ini benar adanya. Aku ingin segera hujan atau tidak sama sekali. Biar basah sekalian, namun ada kepastian.

Masih di halte yang sama, empat puluh lima menit menunggu, tidak ada bus yang datang. Aku mengeluarkan tanganku dari saku, melihat jam tanganku dan waktu sudah menujukkan 11.50 menit. Sepuluh menit menuju kekosongan. Dua belas tepat. Tidak tahu apakah itu tepat tengah malam atau justru tepat dini hari. Tidak ada yang tahu. Garis batas itu terlalu tipis dan hampir tidak terlihat. Hampir mustahil untuk didefinisikan. Dua belas nol nol adalah titik balik, inklinasi, titik diam dari rotasi gasing yang berputar dan tidak ada satupun yang tahu apa yang akan terjadi di dalamnya. Siapa tahu ternyata ada kehidupan yang bernafas di dalamnya. Atau mungkin, titik tak bergerak itu, punya gravitasi sendiri yang membuat ruang dan waktu dan hukum mereka sendiri. Entahlah. Aku menggelengkan kepalaku. Sebaiknya aku menghentikan segala pertanyaan-pertanyaan dan kesimpulan-kesimpulan tidak masuk akal ini. Bahkan aku tidak yakin kapan busku akan datang.

Sebelas lima lima. Tidak ada bus yang datang. Dan aku masih tetap sendiri di halte yang sudah sepi sejak satu jam yang lalu. Tunggu, aku menoleh ke kanan kiriku. Tidak biasanya halte ini begitu sepi. Biasanya ada pengamen jalanan yang hampir tiap hari duduk di deretan kursi paling ujung dengan gitarnya. Ia satu jurusan denganku. Tidak ada _security_ yang biasa pulang kerja dan menunggu bus yang sama denganku. Dua ibu-ibu gendut setengah baya juga tidak ada, tidak terdengar obrolan mereka seputar gosip murahan artis-artis infotainment. Tidak ada. Dan aku yakin bukan hanya perasaanku saja jika malam ini terasa begitu senyap. Kecuali, ya kecuali toko roti di seberang jalan yang masih buka. Jam segini dan masih buka? Ini baru benar-benar aneh. Toko roti itu tidak biasanya, seingatku tidak pernah, buka hingga begini larut. Dan lihat, tidak ada pelayan atau si pemilik roti. Hanya rak-rak yang masih dipenuhi kue dengan segala bentuk dan warna dan hiasan. Aneh, ketika toko-toko di samping kanan kirinya hanya menyisakan lampu kecil dan pintu yang sudah tertutup, toko yang seharusnya sudah tutup dari 4 jam lalu, masih saja terang benderang.

Mengehala nafas dan melihat jam tanganku lagi. Sebelas lima sembilan. Jelas tidak mau ambil peduli dengan apa yang sedang terjadi malam ini. Hanya ingin pulang karena udara semakin dingin dan aku yakin sebentar lagi aku tidak ubahnya seperti tuna beku jika tidak segera menenggak apa saja yang bisa membuat suhu tubuhku naik beberapa derajat. Tidak peduli dengan mendung, dengan kilat, dengan sepi, dengan senyap, dengan dingin. Oh betapa dingin. Huff…. Aku merapatkan jasku dan mencoba mengayun-ayunkankan badanku menepis dingin, mencoba tidak memikirkan hal-hal diluar logika yang sedang terjadi. Sebentar lagi busku datang…sebentar lagi busku datang. Dan mungkin setelah itu toko roti itu akan tutup. Siapa yang peduli. Entahlah. Mungkin tidak lama lagi hujan juga akan turun. Aku akan pulang dan tidak lagi kedinginan.

Dan aku tidak tahan lagi. Entah apa yang membuatku akhirnya melangkahkan kaki berjalan menuju ke toko roti itu. Apakah karena aku kedinginan. Apakah secangkir teh atau coklat panas akan membuatku merasa lebih baik. Apakah hanya karena aku sedikit, hanya sedikit, penasaran kenapa toko roti itu masih begitu terang benderang, ataukah karena insting di luar logika hingga….baiklah, aku akan kesana…

Dua belas nol nol.

Aku ingat, tujuh langkah pertamaku terhenti di tengah jalan hanya karena reflek menoleh dan melihat dua sorot lampu tiba-tiba begitu menyilaukan. Dan klakson. Bunyi klakson yang kuyakin jauh lebih memekakkan daripada suara guntur beberapa menit lalu.

.

.

.

.

.

.

_"Stop" _

_Laki-laki berjubah hijau berpadu padan biru itu tersenyum lebar. Kedua matanya menyiratkan antusiasme tentang sesuatu yang tidak biasa, yang tidak seimbang, yang akan terjadi. Cepat atau lambat._

_._

_._

_._

* * *

**[a/n: Sepertinya ada yang bilang gak akan nulis chapteran lagi? Oh ****_well_****, bukan aku kan ya? hahahaa…. enjoy the fics then ^^]**


	2. Chapter 2

Title: .labyrinth (2/?)  
Pairing: HaeKyu (Donghae/Kyuhyun)  
Rating: PG-13/ NC-17  
Genre: Romance, Fantasy, Yaoi  
Warning: HaeKyu! Once again, HaeKyu!  
Disclaimer: Own nothing but the Original Storyline  
Summary:  
Ia telah diperingatkan, bahkan logikanya pun mengiyakan. Namun permainan terlanjur dimulai dan mustahil berhenti sebelum semua teka teki terselesaikan.

.

.

.

.

Berputar.

Berputar.

Dan terus begitu, hingga beberapa detik kemudian, putarannya melemah dan mulai pelan. Menunggu hilangnya keseimbangan sebelulm akhirnya jatuh dan berhenti.

Seseorang sedang terlalu larut memainkan gasing.

Ia memungut kembali gasing yang tergeletak di mejanya. Meja yang mengkilap meski tanpa dilapisi kaca atau melamin bening. Meja luas dari pohon mahoni berusia ribuan tahun yang dipotong dan dipoles sempurna hingga begitu halus. Halus benar seolah sutra terbaik sedang dibentangkan diatasnya. Berkilau benar seperti air laut yang sedang memantulkan kembali terik matahari. Dan gasing. Dan gasing yang bergradasi hijau-biru keemasan dengan detail ukiran yang sempurna berputar, kehilangan keseimbangan dan berhenti beberapa kali. Ia memungut dan memutarnya kembali.

Laki-laki itu, yang berpakaian gradasi tosca dan ungu, lengkap dengan payet dan segala rajutan benang emas menghiasi jubah toxedonya, tidak beranjak dari tempat duduknya sedari tadi. Jari-jarinya yang panjang yang dihiasi cincin dengan ruby biru safir memastikan gasing di depannya berputar kembali setelah jatuh dan berhenti. Ia seperti sedang ingin menghipnotis dirinya sendiri dengan memandangi putaran-putaran yang sama. Seperti umat yang sedang mencari media untuk menyampaikan doanya. Khusuk dan khidmat.

Ketika gasing mulai berputar kembali, gesekan antara ujung benda berputar itu dengan meja mahoni menggema seperti alunan musik di dalam gereja yang sepi. Dan memang begitu adanya. Suara gesekan dua benda yang sama-sama terbuat dari kayu itu satu-satunya suara yang bisa digemakan oleh dinding dan udara di ruang begitu luas dan tinggi itu. Tempat ia menyendiri entah untuk apapun. Mungkin untuk membaca karena lebih mirip perpustakaan dengan rak-rak buku yang tinggi lengkap dengan koleksinya yang tersusun rapi. Hanya saja, perpustakaan yang ini sedikit lain, karena memiliki luas yang cukup untuk menumbuhkan pohon oak hingga benar-benar mencapai titik henti tumbuhnya. Dan memang ditengahnya ada pohon berumur ratusan tahun itu. Atap ruangan yang bening membuat daun-daunnya terus bisa menghasilkan klorofil hingga tetap hijau. Rantingnya, cabangnya, akarnya tidak berwarna lain seperti pohon-pohon yang tidak teratapi apapun. Ia tetap hidup layaknya langsung di bawah langit. Ia tetap bisa mengembalikan karbondioksida menjadi udara yang bersih dan sejuk. Tetap tumbuh seperti tidak terjadi sesuatu yang ganjil di sekitarnya.

Laki-laki itu menunggu. Menunggu waktu yang mungkin tidak tepat – karena tidak ada waktu yang benar-benar tepat. Semuanya adalah detak dan detik yang punya jalan cerita sendiri-sendiri.

Dan ketika jam mega besar berdentang memecah seluruh kesunyian, ia mulai menghitung mundur. Dua belas hitungan menuju titik dimana semua keganjilan akan dimulai.

Dimana teka-teki harus dipecahkan.

Dimana kehidupan akan berhenti untuk menyimak cerita lain.

Dimana dimensi ruang dan waktu akan terinvasi oleh ketidakseimbangan

Dimana ke'normal'an adalah asing

Dimana jalan hidup seseorang akan berubah.

Dan…

Waktu berhenti.

***000***

.

.

.

.

Kyuhyun mulai membuka kedua matanya perlahan saat menyadari sesuatu yang begitu lembut menyentuh kulitnya. Seingatnya, ia tidak sedang tidur diatas tempat tidur dengan bulu angsa bertebaran diatasnya. Ia juga tidak yakin ia sedang berada di tengah-tengah gumpalan awan di langit; karena itu hanya dongeng. Awan hanya kumpulan uap yang belum terkondemnasi sempurnya, bukan gumpalan kapas berkualitas nomer satu atau gula-gula kapas yang biasa ia makan di wonderland. Bukan.

Tapi ini begitu lembut. Sangat lembut.

Dan perlu beberapa waktu hingga kedua matanya bisa menerima cahaya sekitar dengan sempurna, Kyuhyun mencoba untuk duduk. Perlahan ia memerhatikan sekelilingnya yang membuatnya yakin akan dua hal. Ia sedang bermimpi atau ia sudah gila. Tapi, ia masih ingat bagaimana cara meng-_hack_ password dokumen boss gendutnya yang membuat ia harus menyingkirkan kemungkinan kedua. Ia tidak gila. Hanya saja, jika ini adalah mimpi, tidak mungkin pipinya sakit saat ia mencubitnya untuk memastikan ia segera terbangun jika ini hanya sekedar bunga tidur. Ia menyesal melakukan itu setelahnya. Sakit.

Jauh, terlalu jauh diluar logika. Tempat yang tidak pernah ia temui bahkan ia bayangkan sebelumnya. Rumput hijau kebiruan yang begitu lembut; yang sebelumnya ia kira segumpalan kapas halus, bunga-bunga seperti sakura yang sebagian jatuh diatasnya, semilir angin yang beraroma seperti lime dan rusbery dan bentangan alam yang semuanya jauh diatas rata-rata. Keiindahan yang melebihi batas normal.

Ia tidak pernah tahu bagaimana surga itu. Namun, jika ini adalah surga, ia harus mencari tahu setiap detailnya.

Dan Kyuhyun memang ingin mencari tahu setiap detailnya. Ia mulai bangun dan melangkahkan kakinya hanya untuk terkejut dengan begitu lembutnya rumput-rumput menyentuh telapak kakinya, membuatnya tersadar ia tidak beralas kaki. Dimana sepatunya? Ia mulai merentangkan kedua tangannya dan mulai memeriksa apakah ia masih mengenakan pakaian yang sama. Tidak ada yang berubah. Ia masih mengenakan celana, kemeja dan jaket yang sama. Dasi yang tidak terlalu erat melingkar di lehernya juga masih tergantung seperti sedia kala. Baru setelah menyadari tidak ada yang berubah, kecuali ia tidak beralas kaki sekarang, Kyuhyun terpikir untuk melihat jam tanganya. Ia ingin memastikan jam berapa sekarang. Ia menyibakkan sedikit lengan jaketnya dan mendapati ketiga jarum jamnya bertumpu pada satu angka, 12.00.

Vena-nya berdenyut.

Jantungnya berdetak.

Namun jarum jamnya diam. Begitupun jarum detiknya.

Waktu berhenti.

Kyuhyun mendekatkan wajah pada jam tangannya. Sedikit lebih banyak heran karena tidak ada yang bergerak. Ia mulai mengerutkan dahi dan menatap lekat jam tangannya. Ia yakin benda dengan kalep hitam di tangannya itu tidak sedang kehabisan baterai. Jam mahal tanda terima kasih atas proyek besar yang ia gol-kan itu tidak perlu baterai untuk tetap melakukan tugasnya dari hari-kehari. Tidak hanya _water resistant_ tapi juga tahan disegala suhu paling ekstrim sekalipun. Made in German dengan kualitas nomor wahid. Tapi ternyata tidak bekerja di dunia antah berantah ini.

Kyuhyun mengetuk-etuk jam tangannya beberapa kali seolah sedang berusaha membangunkan teman elektroniknya yang tertidur pulas, tapi naas, tidak ada yang berubah. Tiga jarum tipisnya sama sekali tidak bergerak. Masih tetap sama di tumpuan yang sama menunjuk angka yang sama.

Menghela nafas, Kyuhyun merasa tidak ada gunanya mengurusi penujuk waktu-nya. Ia memutuskan untuk tidak menghiraukan jam berapa sekarang dan mengalihkan pandangannya pada keadaan sekeliling. Padang rumput kebiruan dengan wangi yang telah berubah menjadi lavender dan citrus. Sejauh mata memandang, banyak pohon-pohon dengan warna senada yang mengelilinginya; beberapa ia anggap seperti pohon sakura dengan warna pink di beberapa bagiannya.

Kyuhyun mendongakkan kepala mencari tahu apakah 'dunia' ini juga memiliki langit dan mungkin, bulan. ia tidak sedang ada di siang hari sepertinya, karena keadaan tidak begitu terang dan terik. Mungkin sore hari, mungkin di pagi yang sedikit mendung. Mendung yang tidak suram, mendung yang justru begitu menakjubkan karena awan dan benda-benda langit yang tidak biasa ada diatas langit yang jauh lebih indah dari langit dunianya sendiri. Jantungnya tidak bisa menahan untuk tidak bedetak sedikit lebih cepat saat melihatnya, karena ia yakin ia sedang terperangkap di dunia dengan kristal sebagai langitnya atau jika bukan demikian ia pasti sedang berubah menjadi partikel kecil dari setiap partikel dalam swarovski.

"Hai"

Dan akselerasi jantungnya berlipat mendengar seseorang atau … sesuatu, sedang menyapanya. Anak kecil mungkin karena suaranya terlalu nyaring untuk ukuran orang dewasa.

Kyuhyun langsung membalikkan badannya namun tidak mendapati siapapun; atau apapun.

"_Psst_….hai, dibawah sini", membuat Kyuhyun seketika menundukkan kepalanya dan secara alami membelakakan mata sambil mengangkat alisnya.

"Hai…" Kali ini dengan senyum lebar.

Kyuhyun tidak mengatakan apapun kecuali memperhatikan mahluk kecil di hadapannya. Ia tidak ubahnya seperti anak usia 7 tahun. Bukan manusia kerdil jika dilihat dari perawakkannya. Bahkan wajahnya yang ditempeli dengan senyum lebar itu benar-benar membuatnya seperti bocah. Rambutnya berwarna pink terang dengan glitter keunguan yang sesekali nampak berkilauan. Ia mengenakan bahu ala Peterpan tapi tidak seluruhnya berwarna hijau karena sentuhan ungu dan ungu muda; dan yang ini lebih terlihat 'mewah' dengan sentuhan kerlap kerlip disana sini. Sepatunya ala sepatu _booth_ di dongeng peri-peri dan…

"Hai!" Kali ini Kyuhyun terperanjat bukan saja karena si Kecil ini menyapanya dengan nada tinggi namun karena sepasang sayap layaknya sayap capung mengembang dari punggung si Entahlah siapapun namanya.

"Hai! Siapa kamu?" Mahluk kecil itu bertanya, membuat Kyuhyun semakin tidak percaya ia bisa berbicara dengan bahasanya. Namun, setidaknya hal itu kabar baik karena sebentar lagi ia akan balik bertanya tentang siapa kamu dan kemana arah pulang menuju apartemennya.

Kyuhyun membenarkan posisinya, "Aku… Kyuhyun. Cho Kyuhyun", meskipun sebenarnya ia tidak yakin apakah perlu memberitahu marganya pada si bocah kecil ini.

"Oh, Hai Kyuhyun!" Si bocah kecil bersayap itu mengembangkan senyum dan menjulurkan tangannya. Kyuhyun merasa tidak ada yang asing dengan caranya memperkenalkan diri. Jabat tangan adalah hal yang mungkin lumrah dimanapun sesaat setelah kau menyebutkan namamu. Tidak terkecuali disini.

Kyuhyun menjulurkan tangannya untuk berjabat, sekaligus mungkin membuatnya tidak lagi penasaran seperti apa rasanya berjabat tangan dengan _uhm_… sebut saja peri. Entahlah.

"Namaku, Ryeowook" kata si Bocah bersayap sambil menjabat tangan Kyuhyun penuh antusias. "Kau boleh memanggilku Wookie, jika kau mau", tambahnya, masih dengan senyum yang lebar. Kyuhyun hanya mengangguk sambil merasakan sensasi dingin di telapak tangannya yang bersentuhan dengan tangan si kecil Wookie.

"Sepertinya kau bukan dari sini? Pakaianmu aneh"

Kyuhyun mengangkat kedua alisnya mendengar Wookie mengomentari pakaian ber-_branded_ mahal miliknya dikatakan aneh. Satu-satunya yang aneh menurutnya adalah Wookie yang tidak berhenti tersenyum lebar sedari awal mereka betatap muka. Ia menyudahi jabat tangannya.

"Aku ingin tahu tempat apa ini, maksudku, dimana ini?", tanpa basa basi dan tidak mempedulikan perihal ke'aneh'an pakaiannya, Kyuhyun bertanya pada Wookie.

"Aha… aku sudah tahu kau bukan berasal dari sini. Oh tunggu!" Wookie mendongakkan kepalanya melihat langit yang sudah mulai gelap dan mulai memunculkan bintang-bintang. Ia membiarkan Kyuhyun menunggu dengan tanda tanya, justru sibuk menunjuk-nunjuk bintang seperti ahli nujum menerjemahkan rasi bintang.

Kyuhyun memperhatikan apa yang tengah dilakukan Wookie. Ia penasaran apa yang sedang mahluk kecil ini lakukan meskipun ia sendiri urung mempertanyakan itu. Lebih baik ia menunggu, paling tidak karena ia tidak ingin mengganggu Wookie yang berberapa kali memainkan kepalanya ke kanan kiri saat menghitung rasi-rasi bintang; seperti bocah kecil yang sedang menghayalkan sesuatu.

"Ow..ow..oww… aku tahu sekarang" Wookie lagi-lagi tersenyum lebar, kali ini sambil menganggukkan kepalanya. Ia menoleh ke arah Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun lagi-lagi mengangkat alisnya, seolah bertanya 'Apa?'

"Ayo! Ikut aku!"

Belum sempat Kyuhyun bertanya pertanyaan yang ada dipikirannya, Wookie sudah lebih dulu menarik tangan dan mengajaknya berjalan menuju ke suatu tempat yang tidak pernah terpikirkan oleh Kyuhyun sebelumnya.

"Tunggu….tunggu dulu… mau kemana kita?" Kyuhyun mencoba menahan Wookie karena, pertama, ia sedang tidak bersepatu, bagaimanapun jika kakinya terluka oleh ranting pohon, misalnya, hal itu akan menghambatnya untuk 'berjalan' pulang. Ia tidak yakin ada mobil disini. Kedua, karena Wookie tidak menjelaskan apapun, tiba-tiba menarik tangan dan memaksa ia mengikutinya. Entahlah. Kyuhyun mencoba sekali lagi mengantisipasi meskipun pada akhirnya menyerah dan membiarkan Wookie membawanya entah kemana, melewati hutan dengan pohon-pohon yang bercahaya. Mungkin Kyuhyun akan menikmati pemandangan ini lain kali.

"Kau harus menemui seseorang…" Kata Wookie senang.

"Siapa?"

Wookie menoleh menatap Kyuhyun tanpa menghentikan langkahnya, tersenyum lebar seperti sebelumnya dan berkata, "Tuanku"


	3. Chapter 3

**Title: .labyrinth (3/?)**  
**Pairing: HaeKyu (Donghae/Kyuhyun)**  
**Rating: PG-13/ NC-17**  
**Genre: Romance, Fantasy, Yaoi**  
**Warning: HaeKyu! Once again, HaeKyu!**  
**Disclaimer: Own nothing but the Original Storyline**  
**Summary: **  
**Ia telah diperingatkan, bahkan logikanya pun mengiyakan. Namun permainan terlanjur dimulai dan mustahil berhenti sebelum semua teka teki terselesaikan.**

.

.

.

Kyuhyun tidak punya petunjuk apapun kemana ia akan dibawa pergi. Laki-laki kecil, yang lebih senang ia sebut sebagai bocah kecil, yang kini sedang menggenggam pergelangan tangan dan menariknya entah menuju kemana, tidak memberinya jawaban meskipun ia sudah mengulangnya bebrapa kali. Lebih baik mengikuti apa maunya, karena, mungkin hanya perasaan Kyuhyun saja, tapi ia merasa tidak ada yang perlu ditakutkan. Lagipula dengan wajah polos dan suara yang melengking ini, kecil kemungkinan melakukan hal-hal sadistic. Setidaknya itulah yang Kyuhyun logikakan.

"Kau tidak takut padaku kan, Kyuhyunnie?"

Atau Kyuhyun salah, mungkin ia bisa melakukan hal-hal diluar logika manusia; seperti membaca pikirannya barusan.

"Kecuali kau adalah vampire penghisap darah, kurasa aku tidak punya alasan untuk takut. Lagipula vampire itu kelelawar bukan capung"

Wookie tertawa terbahak mendengar jawaban Kyuhyun yang menyindir sayap yang miliknya.

"Aku bisa berubah wujud, kau tahu. Suatu saat akan kutunjukkan padamu"

Kyuhyun kini, mau tidak mau, sedikit atau banyak, mulai harus mengantisipasi segala kemungkinan, meskipun, "Terima kasih, tapi tidak perlu repot-repot"

Dan lagi-lagi Wookie melepaskan tawanya.

.

.

.

Mungkin jika ini bukanlah perjalanan ruang waktu yang asing, Kyuhyun akan menikmati setiap detail objek yang ada di hutan ini. Bukan hutan yang sama seperti yang ada di dunianya, tapi sementara ini ia akan gunakan kata itu untuk menamai keadaan sekitarnya. Pohon-pohon besar, semak belukar dan bunga-bunga liar, makhluk-makhluk kecil berterbangan yang menyerupai kunang-kunang, semuanya mungkin tidak akan dilewatkan begitu saja. Namun, kali ini ia tidak punya waktu untuk memerhatikannya lebih lama karena ada hal lain yang lebih penting. Ia ingin kemanapun Wookie membawanya, ia berharap menemukan petunjuk jalan pulang secepatnya. Ia bahkan tidak peduli lagi ia sudah tidak beralas kaki.

Setelah beberapa lama, meninggalkan hutan dan kini menapaki jalan padang rumput luas yang sedikit mendaki, "Daaaan… itulah tempatnya…." Wookie tersenyum lebar dan mengisyaratkan disanalah tujuan akhir perjalanan mereka.

Kyuhyun terbelalak dan hanya bisa menganga karena, ditempat ia dan Wookie berdiri sekarang, jelas terlihat bangunan menyerupai kastil atau istana atau apa saja yang tidak bisa dipisahkan dengan sesuatu yang dinamai sebagai keindahan dan keagungan. Cahaya lampu yang mungkin telah diatur sedemikian rupa berhasil membuat iluminasi kastil menjadi begitu menakjubkan. Tunggu, tapi sepertinya bukan lampu, tapi kastil itu memang bersinar! Tidak menyilaukan, bahkan meneduhkan mata siapaun yang melihatnya. Sungguh mencengangkan! Siapapun arsiteknya, ia yakin ini adalah mahakarya paling luar biasa yang pernah ia temui dalam hidupnya. Bahkan di film animasi terbaikpun, tidak ada kastil yang menyerupai ini. Bentuk bangunannya, tinggi rendahnya, pohon-pohon disekelilingnya, semuanya tampak begitu sempurna.

"Apa tuanmu seorang raja disini, Wookie?" Kyuhyun bertanya setengah berbisik, seperti sedang tidak sepenuhnya dalam keadaan sadar.

Wookie hanya meringis, "Kau akan segera tahu"

.

.

.

Dan kali ini, Wookie tidak perlu lagi memegang tangan Kyuhyun ketika mereka menyusuri jalan khusus yang menuntun mereka menuju kastil. Kedua kaki Kyuhyun yang telanjang tidak bisa lagi menolak untuk melangkah menyusuri jalan yang terasa begitu lembut dan di kulitnya. Kedua matanya pun tidak berhenti memperhatikan sekelilingnya. Setiap langkahnya meningalkan cahaya yang perlahan redup beberapa saat setelahnya. Pohon-pohon disekitarnya, sama halnya di sepanjang jalan di hutan sebelumnya, mengeluarkan cahaya sendiri. Tidak terang menyilaukan, semua begitu teduh. Ia juga terpesona pada taman bundar besar dan megah yang ditengahnya terdapat air mancur yang hey! Bahkan airnya pun bercahaya! Air yang menyerupai cahaya! Apa memang semua yang ada disini bercahaya saat malam tiba? Pikirnya. Karena ini benar-benar menakjubkan.

"Hei Wookie, apa itu?" Kyuhyun bertanya setengah berbisik setelah mengalihkan pandangannya pada gumpalan-gumpalan seperti sekumpulan asap di kanan kirinya; ia telah memerhatikannya sedari tadi. Ada yang diatas sejajar ujung pepohonan, ada juga diantara air mancur yang mengalir, bahkan ada yang hanya setinggi pundaknya.

Wookie tersenyum lebar, "Coba sentuh saja"

Kyuhyun perlahan mengulurkan tangan menyentuh gumpalan yang ada di dekatnya.

"Itu awan, Kyuhyunnie"

Kyuhyun mengangkat alisnya, memberikan tatapan tidak percaya.

Wookie terkekeh, "Coba rasakan, seperti sedang menyentuh…_uhmmm_ busa sabun? Tapi yang ini jauh lebih halus dan lebih dingin."

Ya, memang sangat halus seperti sedang menyentuh sesuatu yang –entahlah- sesuatu antara bisa dan tidak bisa disentuh. Dan ya, dingin.

"Kalau saja ini siang hari, bisa terlihat warnanya yang putih bersih. Tapi harena ini malam, ia berubah warna dan bercahaya seperti ini. Kau lihat, ada yang kebiruan, kehijauan, dan lihat disana, ada yang keunguan juga" Wookie menjelaskan.

Kyuhyun masih sulit percaya. Tidak mungkin ada gumpalan-gumpalan awan serendah ini. Tapi kembali lagi, ini bukan dunia tempat biasa ia menjalani hidup hari-harinya. Apapun, sepertinya, bisa terjadi disini.

"Apa awan ini bisa turun hujan?"

Tapi Kyuhyun segera menyesali pertanyaannya karena tawa Wookie yang terbahak membuatnya seperti sudah menanyakan pertanyaan bodoh

"Tentu saja tidak, Kyuhyunnie. Tapi itu bisa membuat tanganmu basah jika terlalu lama di dalamnya. Ayo kita jalan"

Wookie masih tetap tertawa sambil meneruskan jalannya. Kyuhyun mengeluarkan tangan dari gumpalan awan dan memperhatikannya yang memang sedikit basah.

Kyuhyun sedikit berlari mengejar Wookie yang sudah agak jauh di depannya. Ia sudah lebih siap sekarang. Ia siap dengan segala keluarbiasaan-keganjilan yang ada di dunia antah berantah ini, termasuk ketika pintu utama kastil, pintu yang mega besar itu, terbuka, dan Wookie mempersilakannya masuk. Ruangan yang sudah pasti maha luas serta inerior yang menakjubkan sekaligus _outstanding_.

"Tuanku"

Kyuhyun mengalihkan pandanganya yang sedari tadi sibuk memerhatikan interior dan detail ruangan saat Wookie mengucapkan sapaan pada tuannya. Seorang laki-laki berdiri di hadapan mereka dengan wajah tersenyum. Busana yang ia kenakan sangat biasa saja untuk seseorang yang dipanggil Tuan; yang Kyuhyun asumsikan sebagai pemilik kastil megah ini. Bukan jubah, bukan tuxedo pula, bahkan jika boleh jujur ini lebih mirip baju tidur. Piyama. Dan yang lebih mengherankan lagi, ia tidak beralas kaki!

Hanya saja. Selalu ada sesuatu yang 'hanya saja'. Meskipun rambutnya sedikit acak-acakan (mungkin baru saja bangun tidur-lagipula ia mengenakan piyama, kan?) wajahnya begitu…. Begitu sangat tampan. Senyumnya yang belum pudar menyiratkan keramahan. Kedua matanya tidak hanya teduh, tapi juga bersahabat, membuat Kyuhyun seketika berharap semua model yang terpampang di poster iklan mega besar di sepanjang jalan di dunianya punya figur seperti ini – tidak hanya monoton memperlihatkan kontur wajah yang angkuh dan sensual. Menyebalkan.

Setelah memberi salam, Wookie kemudian melangkah mendekati Tuannya dan membisikkan sesuatu padanya. Laki-laki berpiyama itu tersenyum dan mengangguk beberapa kali.

"Kyuhyun, kuperkenalkan padamu, ini adalah Tuanku, Yang Mulia Penguasa Lumiere" Wookie tersenyum lebar dan penuh kebanggaan memperkenalkan tuannya. Suaranya tidak lagi melengking, kali ini mirip seorang pembawa acara disebuah konser orkestra di Salle Le Peletier.

Namun, yang terjadi diluar dugaan, Tuan yang dibanggakan itu justru menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya sembari tersenyum.

"Wookie, kurasa kau terlalu berlebihan" Katanya, sebelum mengalihkan pandangan kepada Kyuhyun dan berkata setengah berbisik, "Dia selalu mendramatisir hampir semua hal" dan kemudian tertawa.

Kyuhyun tidak tahu harus bereaksi seperti apa, yang ia tahu ia harus tersenyum.

"Tapi itu benar Yang Mulia!" Suara Wookie kini berubah lagi melengking, sedikit merengek seperti kucing kecil, sedang tuannya hanya tertawa.

"Perkenalkan, namaku Donghae. Tidak keberatan jika kau sebutkan namamu?"

Mendengar itu, Kyuhyun tiba-tiba merasa ada yang sesuatu yang tidak nyaman di dalam tubuhnya. Di dalam perutnya lebih tepatnya. Entah karena pilihan kata yang Si Tuan ber-piyama ini gunakan, atau karena senyum ramah yang membuat nya begitu memesona atau ada hal lain yang tidak bisa diartikan secepat deretan kata-kata itu terlontar, tapi Kyuhyun merasa nafasnya tersendat di tenggorokannya. Bahkan untuk mengucapkan namanya sendiri butuh waktu lebih lama dari yang ia duga hanya karena kedua matanya sibuk memandangi antara kedua mata si Tuanku dan uluran tangannya.

"Hai…." Donghae mengangkat alisnya sambil memerhatikan Kyuhyun yang tidak juga menyambut uluran tangannya.

Dan cukup Kyuhyun, hentikan segala keterpesonaan yang membuat diri sendiri terlihat bodoh.

"Oh, iya…hai" dan Kyuhyun menyadari betapa canggung dan bodoh dirinya.

Tapi untung saja ia segera menjabat tangan Donghae meskipun harus berpikir keras mengingat siapa namanya.

"K..kyuhyun… namaku Kyuhyun"

Donghae terlihat senang hingga senyumnya membuat kedua matanya semakin menyipit. Ia menjabat tangan Kyuhyun sedikit lebih erat dan tanpa banyak bicara ia langsung memeluk Kyuhyun. Tidak terlalu erat tapi cukup membuat Kyuhyun tidak bisa berkata apa-apa karena seluruh konsentrasinya buyar.

Belum lagi ia sadar seratus persen dengan apa yang ia sebut sebagai kesempurnaan mahluk tuhan, kini ia harus menerima kenyataan ia telah berada dalam pelukan seseorang yang sempurna itu. Wangi tubuh Donghae yang menggodai penciumannya membuat matanya berkabut. Aroma lavender dan citrus pada rambut hitam Donghae yang ia yakin bisa membuatnya mabuk sebentar lagi, dan hangatnya tubuh Donghae yang jelas bisa ia rasakan merasuk melewati helai-helai kain pakaiannya.

"Selamat datang di Kastil ini Kyuhyun"

"Iy…iya…" Kyuhyun ragu apakah ia harus memanggil Donghae dengan namanya atau…"Yang Mulia"

"Ck…" Donghae melepaskan pelukannya. "Kau tidak perlu mengikuti Wookie memanggilku seperti itu, panggil saja Donghae"

Donghae menepuk nepukkan kedua tangannya di sisi kanan kiri bahu Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun sendiri masih belum sadar benar tentang apa yang baru saja terjadi padanya. Ia masih perlu menyatukan pikiran dan kesadarannya kembali agar bisa bertingkah normal seperti sedia kala. Yang bisa ia lakukan sementara ini hanya mengangguk.

"Baiklah…!" suara Wookie memecah suasana, seperti biasa melengking dan kali ini ia sambil menepukan kedua tangannya, "sekarang waktunya kita…" belum sempat Wookie menyelesaikan kata-katanya…

_Kruuuuuulllk…_

Terdengar suara cukup keras yang membuat ketiganya menatap pada satu arah yang sama. Perut Kyuhyun.

Dua tiga detik setelah itu begitu senyap sebelum akhirnya Donghae dan Wookie menggelakkan tawa. Kyuhyun tidak bisa menahan wajahnya yang berubah merah saking malunya.

"Baiklah…baiklah…" Donghae masih menyisakan tawa disela-sela perkataannya. "Lebih baik sekarang kau membersihkan diri sambil menunggu makan malam disiapkan. Wookie akan menunjukkan dimana kamarmu, Kyuhyun." Donghae mengusap ujung matanya yang berair. "Tunjukkan kamarnya, Wookie"

"Baik, Yang Mulia"

"Tunggu" Kyuhyun menghetikan Wookie, membuat Donghae pun menoleh padanya. "Maafkan aku, tapi…tapi kurasa tidak perlu perjamuan apapun. Bukannya tidak menghormati Yang Mulia atau siapapun, tapi, satu hal yang kupikir akan kudapatkan setelah bertemu dengan seseorang yang dipanggil Tuan oleh Wookie adalah aku akan mendapat petunjuk jalan pulang. Lihat, aku bukan berasal dari sini, pakaianku berbeda dan…dan..aku sendiri tidak tahu kenapa aku bisa sampai disini, jadi, lupakan saja suara perutku karena aku hanya berharap aku bisa kembali ke tempat asalku."

Kyuhyun mengatur nafasnya setelah menderetkan kata-kata yang keluar dari mulutnya tanpa jeda. Donghae dan Wookie tidak bereaksi apa-apa kecuali sedikit melongo mendengar perkataan Kyuhyun. Suasana kembali menjadi sunyi.

Kyuhyun bergantian melihat Donghae dan Wookie, berharap ada yang memberi apa yang ia minta, mungkin peta jalan keluar atau kunci pintu penghubung dua dunia ini. Tapi, melihat ekpresi pelayan dan tuannya yang sama-sama polos dan sedikit terkejut, Kyuhyun hanya bisa pasrah. Ia melepaskan nafas panjang dan menunduk menjatuhkan kepalanya karena tahu ia tidak akan segera mendapatkan apa yang ia minta.

Donghae kemudian menepuk pundaknya, membuat Kyuhyun perlahan mengangkat kepalanya yang semakin terasa berat.

Tersenyum ia berkata, "Sebaiknya bersihkan dirimu dulu dan kita akan makan malam bersama, setelah itu kita bicarakan apa yang sebenarnya terjadi, mengerti?"

Dan lagi-lagi, entah karena kata-kata yang begitu berpengaruh ini, atau karena ada hal lain berkenaan dengan senyum dan tatapan mata Donghae, Kyuhyun tidak bisa berkata tidak. Lagipula tubuhnya sudah begitu lelah dan perutnya sudah meronta-ronta untuk diisi. Jelas ia tidak ingin hal ini berlarut-larut, tapi pertimbangan Donghae sedikitpun tidak bertabrakan dengan logikanya.

Kyuhyun mengangguk.

Wookie dengan senang hati menuntunnya menuju kamar yang sudah disiapkan khusus untuk Kyuhyun.

* * *

**[a/n: yap betul, ff ini ter-influence dari film avatar, setting tempat dan beberapa detail memang seperti dunia avatar, cuman mungkin gak semuanya sama. Untuk ide cerita sama sekali ga sama dengan filmnya, well ini fanfic anyway… soal telat posting, udah gak heran lagi kan ya hehee lagipula akhir2 ini suka kurang puas sama tulisan sendiri, jadi kalau ga sperti yang diharapkan yaaaa…begitulah ^^ ok, enjoy the story then. Feedback please buat jadi catetan author ^^ tq]**


	4. Chapter 4

**Title: .labyrinth (4/?)**  
**Pairing: HaeKyu (Donghae/Kyuhyun)**  
**Rating: PG-13/ NC-17**  
**Genre: Romance, Fantasy, Yaoi**  
**Warning: HaeKyu! Once again, HaeKyu!**  
**Disclaimer: Own nothing but the Original Storyline**  
**Summary: **  
**Ia telah diperingatkan, bahkan logikanya pun mengiyakan. Namun permainan terlanjur dimulai dan mustahil berhenti sebelum semua teka teki terselesaikan.**

.

.

.

.

Tidak ada yang biasa di tempat ini, tidak juga ruangan yang baru saja Kyuhyun masuki. Ruangan yang disebut sebagai kamar. Kyuhyun berpikir pasti ada salah penamaan disini, karena kamar yang ini sudah berubah definisi. Masih tempat untuk tidur, tapi yang ini jauh lebih luas dari _suite_ hotel nomor wahid yang pernah ia singgahi-meskipun hanya semalam untuk urusan kantor. Kamar yang super luas ini didominasi warna putih tapi tidak membuat matamu sakit. Tidak menyilaukan karena cahayanya diatur sangat pas. _LED kah_? Pikirnya, tapi tidak ada lampu di ujung manapun, ruangan ini bercahaya begitu saja. Yang jelas ia akan mencari tahu soal ini nanti –atas nama rasa penasaran. Ada aroma khas yang langsung memberikan perintah untuk semua ketergesaan dalam sistemmu agar berjalan lebih pelan.

Kyuhyun melangkah perlahan dan mendapati tempat tidur yang terletak di tengah ruangan. Berukuran dua kali _king size bed_, jika tidak lebih malah. Diatasnya terhampar selimut berwarna putih seperti kapas yang hanya dengan melihatnya saja sudah terbayang betapa nyaman dan lembutnya menyentuh kulitmu.

"Sebaiknya kau membersihkan diri dulu, Kyuhyunnie. Aku akan siapkan baju untukmu" Wookie membuyarkan ketakjubannya, berjalan menuju salah satu sisi ruang kamar yang berpintu.

"Disebelah sana", dengan tangannya yang mungil ia munjukkan arah ruangan yang Kyuhyun asumsikan sebagai kamar mandi.

Wookie lalu membuka pintu geser didepannya -yang awalnya Kyuhyun pikir sebagai ruangan lain, tapi ternyata bukan. Itu adalah almari yang lagi-lagi bahkan ukurannya lebih luas dari apartemen yang ia tempati. Baiklah, itu memang pantas disebut ruangan lain.

Wookie terlihat sibuk melihat-lihat baju yang tersusun rapi di rak-rak dan sebagian di gantungan, yang mungkin cocok untuk dikenakan Kyuhyun. Ia memilah dan memilih sambil bersenandung senang. _Typically_ Wookie.

Memutuskan untuk segera mandi dan berendam jika mungkin, Kyuhyun melangkahkan kaki menuju ruangan yang ditunjukkan Wookie. Sudah bisa ditebak, kamar mandinya pun tidak normal. Di dalamnya seolah ada hutan kecil dengan hamparan rumput hijau kebiruan mengelilingi kolam yang cukup luas dan di dalamnya tersisi air yang begitu bening. Pinggiran kolam tertata batu-batu hitam halus. Di salah satu sisinya terdapat air terjun kecil yang membuat air dalam kolam terus mengalir dan terganti dengan yang baru. Kyuhyun yakin ia bukan sedang berada di kamar mandi melainkan di danau kecil di tengah hutan. Bahkan awan-awan serupa yang sempat ia sentuh di luar tadi ada di dalamnya. Berbeda dengan sebelumnya, cahaya disini lebih redam, seperti memberikan ruang bagi kunang-kunang untuk saling beradu terang. Dan, satu lagi, rumput-rumput halus yang terbentang seperti karpet disini bercahaya hijau kebiruan, batu-batu datar yang disediakan sebagai jalan untuk menuju kolam bercahaya redup dan berubah ungu terang ketika kau menginjaknya. Sungguh menakjubkan

Satu persatu Kyuhyun menanggalkan pakaiannya lalu masuk ke dalam kolam. Suhu air yang hangat membuatnya merasa begitu dimanjakan. Ia yakin ia betah selamanya berada disini. Kyuhyun menyandarkan punggung dan mulai menutup kedua matanya, merasakan sensasi berendam yang tidak biasa. Ia bahkan tidak peduli untuk membuka mata ketika Wookie mengantarkan handuk sembari memberi tahu bahwa ia sudah menyiapkan pakaian ganti untuknya. Wookie hanya mendapat _hmmm_ sebagai jawaban. Ia tidak peduli peri kecil itu cekikikan melihatnya benar-benar sedang menikmati moment berendamnya.

Setelah -entah berapa lama- Kyuhyun memutuskan untuk beranjak dari _jacuzzi_ -nya. Ia mengambil handuk dan melingkarkan di bagian bawah tubuhnya. Kyuhyun berjalan menuju tempat tidur dimana ia melihat tumpukan kain yang sepertinya adalah pakaian untuknya. Kyuhyun mengambil salah satu lipatan kain berwarna biru muda. Ia bentangkan untuk melihat seperti apa pakaian yang lazim dipakai di _dunia_ ini. Ia mengangkat satu alisnya. _Well_, baju yang cukup-amat-sederhana. Seperti baju _oblong_ tanpa kancing berlengan panjang. Sedangkan satu lagi yang masih tergeletak di tempat tidur ia yakin adalah bawahannya. Celana panjang dengan warna senada.

Kyuhyun mulai menyangsikan selera Wookie untuk urusan pakaian; atau memang di dunia ini tidak mengenal apa itu _fashion_? Ini jelas bukan kostum yang _properly right_ untuk acara makan malam, ya setidaknya begitu. Ini adalah sepasang..._uhm_, piyama, yang tidak ada bedanya dengan yang Donghae pakai. Kyuhyun hanya bisa -ok baiklah.. setidaknya ia tidak mengenakan pakaian seperti Wookie, lengkap dengan topi dan sepatu mirip Peterpan. Dan setidaknya yang ini terlihat lebih nyaman, bebas untuk bergerak. Lagipula memakai baju bersih selalu membuat Kyuhyun merasa lebih baik.

Setelah mengenakan piyama, begitu Kyuhyun menyebutnya, ia tidak langsung keluar kamar. Ia tergoda untuk merebahkan tubuhnya di tempat tidur yang seolah sudah memanggil-manggil namanya sedari tadi. Wajahnya berubah seperti bocah kecil yang sedang menikmati es krim paling lezat di seluruh dunia. Lembut dan harum dan empuk dan yang pasti _ohhh_... membuatnya betah berlama-lama disini. Selama-lama-lamanya. Dan jikapun ini mimpi Kyuhyun berharap alarmnya tidak akan pernah berfungsi.

Cukup lama Kyuhyun terlena diatas kelembutan selimut dan diantara bantal-bantal yang empuk, hingga ia sendiri tak kuasa menahan kantuk. Lapar sudah lewat. Ia bisa makan besok pagi, atau besok paginya lagi ketika ia terbangun. Yang ia rasakan sekarang _jauuuuuh_ lebih lezat ketimbang makanan apapun.

Namun, saat ia baru mulai terlelap, Kyuhyun merasakan ada sentuhan dingin di pipinya, membuatnya membuka separuh matanya. Samar, tapi Kyuhyun bisa mengenali wajah Donghae dan senyumannya. Separuh sadarnya berkata sedang apa Donghae di kamarnya, di tempat tidurnya? Tapi nyatanya Kyuhyun hanya sebentar membuka matanya dan setelah tahu siapa yang mengulurkan tangan menyentuhkan jari jemari di wajahnya, ia ingin menutup matanya kembali.

Kyuhyun sudah lupa bahwa ia harus menanyakan jalan pulang. Ia seperti tersihir dan sebentar lagi akan tertidur sampai entah kapan. Yang masih dapat ia cerna, diantara nyata dan mimpi, ia melihat Donghae mendekat padanya. Perlahan. Hembusan halus nafas Donghae memaksanya untuk menutup kedua matanya. Dingin dan menerpa wajahnya. Sensasi yang asing namun Kyuhyun tidak ingin menghindar. Mungkin Donghae sedang memberikannya mantra agar Kyuhyun tetap ditempatnya, namun andainya pun tak ada mantra semacam itu Kyuhyun tidak berniat beranjak kemana-mana.

Kyuhyun bisa merasakan semakin lama Donghae semakin dekat. Terlalu dekat sampai bibir mereka bertemu. Kyuhyun tidak bergerak, tidak juga membuka matanya. Donghae pun demikian. Bibir mereka hanya bertemu begitu saja.

Hingga beberapa saat kemudian Donghae perlahan mulai mencium bibir Kyuhyun. Begitu lembut. Dan yang terjadi setelah itu, Kyuhyun merasakan kehangatan lambat laun menjalar ke seluruh tubuhnya. Alam pikirnya yang masih menyisakan sadar bertanya-tanya apakah Donghae sedang menciumnya? Apakah bibir yang sejak tadi ia perhatikan sedang bersentuhan dengan bibirnya?

Kyuhyun bukan tidak pernah berciuman. Ia ingat ciuman pertamanya terjadi saat ia berusia 7 tahun dengan gadis kecilnya, teman sekolahnya. Cinta pertamanya mungkin, tapi sembilan tahun kemudian, ia mulai merasa ada yang salah dengan pilihan seksualitasnya. Ia menyadari bahwa tidak ada yang menarik pada payudara melainkan dada bidang seorang laki-laki. Ia tidak tertarik dengan paha mulus teman-teman perempuannya ketika kaki jenjang kakak kelas laki-lakinya begitu membuat bulu kuduknya berdiri.

Kyuhyun masih ingat ajaran pertama orang tuanya, ia tidak boleh bicara dengan orang asing. Namun, _oemma_ –nya tidak secara ekplisit melarang untuk… berciuman dengan orang asing. Bisa kau bayangkan? Ber-ci-u-man. Ia baru saja mengenal Donghae. Itupun hanya sebatas nama. Sekali lagi, sebatas nama. Bukankah itu membuat Donghae masih menjadi _orang asing_? Tapi, Kyuhyun membalas ciuman itu. Sisihkan rasa malu, dan ya Kyuhyun justru meminta lebih ketika Donghae menciumnya semakin dalam. Dahu Kyuhyun terangkat, sedikit mendongak. Satu tangannya meremas-remas rambut Kyuhyun. Tangan yang lain, jari-jemarinya, tertambat lehernya yang jenjang. Bibir mereka lekat beradu. Keduanya memejamkan mata. Keduanya membuat ritual berciuman ini berjalan pelan dan lembut. Malam terlalu sakral untuk sesuatu yang tergesa, setidaknya untuk saat ini.

Kyuhyun sudah cukup mabuk, dan itu hanya karena sebuah ciuman! Punggungnya terangkat meliuk seolah memohon untuk sesuatu yang lebih. Bagaimana tidak? Donghae mulai memainkan lidah di dalam mulutnya hingga Kyuhyun bisa merasakan sekujur tubuhnya menghangat. Kyuhyun –antara sadar dan tak sadar- mulai menggerakkan tangannya mencari-cari dimana ia bisa membuat Donghae tetap menciumnya. Perlahan menyusuri punggung Donghae, kedua tangan Kyuhyun akhirnya tertambat di lehernya, ia biarkan tetap disana merasai betapa lembut dan halus rambut Donghae.

Ciuman mereka semakin lama semakin lekat. Tak satupun dari mereka yang mau melepasnya lebih dulu. Tidak juga Kyuhyun. Ia mengalihkan satu tangannya untuk menyusuri dada Donghae. Begitu terasa bidang, dan meskipun masih ada piyama yang Donghae kenakan, Kyuhyun bisa merasakan tubuhnya yang terbentuk baik. Kyuhyun hanya bisa membayangkan tubuh Donghae tanpa suatu apapun menutupinya.

Gila. Mungkin karena sudah cukup lama Kyuhyun sendiri. Terjebak dalam ruwet pekerjaannya.

Merasa perlu untuk mengirup udara untuk paru-parunya, Donghae perlahan melepaskan ciumannya, membiarkan Kyuhyun sedikit kecewa meskipun tidak berlangsung lama, karena, Donghae kali ini menunduk menyusuri leher Kyuhyun dengan bibirnya. Ia mulai menciuminya, membuat Kyuhyun tak bisa mengatupkan kedua bibirnya dengan sempurna. Nafasnya mulai terngengah. Tapi ia tidak juga membuka matanya. Kedua alisnya bertemu dan ia menggigit bibirnya menahan segala rangsang yang terlalu hebat ketika Donghae menghisapnya. Sakit, namun Kyuhyun tidak ingin Donghae menghentikannya.

"Tidurlah Kyuhyun…" Donghae berbisik pelan setelah selesai membuat tanda merah di leher Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun melepaskan nafasnya, mengatur kerja jantungnya untuk kembali normal. Seolah baru saja melewati ketegangan yang panjang. Tapi sejujurnya ia tidak ingin berakhir. Sayangnya, bagaimanapun Kyuhyun ingin membuka matanya untuk mencegah Donghae pergi, ia tidak bisa melakukan apapun selain menuruti kata-kata Donghae untuk tetap terbaring dan menutup matanya. Untuk terlelap.

Donghae melangkah keluar kamar dengan ekpresi wajah yang tidak biasa. Warna matanya berubah menjadi hijau biru keunguan. Wookie yang menunggunya sedari tadi, hanya bisa terdiam.

"Jaga dia Wookie, jangan sampai kedatangannya diketahui siapapun." Donghae menghela nafas. "setidaknya sampai saat _itu_ tiba."

Wookie tidak perlu bertanya atau mendapat penjelasan lebih. Ia tahu betul semua makna dibalik perintah Yang Mulia-nya. Ia hanya mengangguk. Serius dan mantap.

.

.

*/*/*

.

.

Kyuhyun terbangun dengan perasaan lega. Tidur yang senyenyak dan senyaman ini sudah lama sekali tidak ia rasakan. Mungkin sudah setahun terakhir sejak ia harus menyelesaikan mega project perusahaanya yang membuatnya lupa bagaimana cara memejamkan mata dengan benar. Perlahan Kyuhyun mengambil posisi duduk, masih di tempat tidurnya. Ia meregangkan otot-ototnya diantara mata yang masih menyisakan kantuk. Sekelilingnya begitu tenang dan damai. Ada beberapa kupu-kupu kecil berbeda warna yang terbang kesana kemari. Satu diantaranya hinggap di ujung selimutnya. Kyuhyun lagi-lagi hanya bisa tersenyum dan menggelengkan kepala. Lama memperhatikan kupu-kupu, Kyuhyun menyadari ia sudah melewati makan malam ketika perutnya meng-_kruyuuuuk_ cukup panjang.

Lebih dari itu, Kyuhyun tiba-tiba teringat dengan kejadian yang bahkan ia tidak melihatnya di malam sebelum ia terlelap. Kedua matanya membelalak menyadari sesuatu. Ia lalu meraba bibirnya dan ingatan tentang ciumanya bersama Donghae muncul seolah tepat di depan wajahnya. Dadanya mulai terlihat naik turun karena nafasnya yang mulai sedikit lebih cepat. Kedua matanya acak melihat apapun yang ada dihadapannya. Kyuhyun kemudian cepat-cepat menyibakkan selimut dan beranjak dari tempat tidurnya, ia kesana kemari mencari-cari sesuatu. Dan ketika ia sudah menemukan apa yang ia cari dan berdiri tepat di depannya, ia melepaskan nafas pasrah. Tanda merah di lehernya terlihat jelas.

Kyuhyun tidak ingin mempercayai cermin besar di hadapannya.

Ia menyentuh tanda merah itu dengan ujung jarinya. Alisnya mengernyit sakit. Tanda merah itu masih terasa perih. Kyuhyun menelan ludah dan memejamkan mata, mengutuki dirinya sendiri tentang apapun yang terjadi semalam.

Ini gila. Benar-benar gila.

"Masih sakit kah?" Kyuhyun terperanjat, membuatnya serta merta berbalik hanya untuk melihat Donghae yang sudah berdiri di hadapannya.

"D.. Donghae… Yang…Yang Mulia"

Donghae tersenyum. Ia memegang pundak Kyuhyun dan membalikan perlahan. Mereka berdua menghadap cermin. Kedua tangan Donghae melingkar di tubuh Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun sendiri terlihat menahan nafas atas tindakan Donghae barusan.

"Y… Yang Mulia"

Donghae hanya tersenyum sebelum memejamkan mata dan menyandarkan kepalanya di pundak Kyuhyun. Ia terlihat seperti anak kecil sedang memeluk erat boneka beruangnya. Kyuhyun tidak tahu apa yang harus dilakukan. Ia juga urung menanyakan apa yang sebenarnya Donghae lakukan di kamarnya; tiba-tiba muncul tanpa permisi. Tapi, bukankah ini kamarnya? Kastilnya? Kyuhyun hanya menumpang.

Ia hanya diam memandangi bayangan Donghae dari cermin yang nampak begitu damai seperti bocah kecil. Telinganya samar-samar mendengar Donghae meng-_hummm_ kan sebuah lagu yang mirip dengan lagu-lagu masa kecilnya. Lambat laun ia mengayunkan badannya, seolah mengajak Kyuhyun berdansa pelan.

Mungkin sedikit terkejut, tapi Kyuhyun lambat laun tidak lagi merasa tegang. Kyuhyun tersenyum.

Lama mereka seperti itu. Kyuhyun tidak juga mencoba untuk melepaskan diri dari Donghae. Ada suatu rasa yang aneh namun tidak asing meskipun Donghae baginya masih benar-benar orang asing. Sekali lagi ia mengingatkan dirinya bahwa ia tidak mengenalnya, ia tidak mengenal Donghae lebih dari nama yang telah Donghae sebutkan untuknya. Bahkan mungkin _Donghae_ bukan nama yang sebenarnya.

Kyuhyun memerhatikan Donghae. Wajahnya begitu tampan dan damai. Entah apa yang sedang ia pikirkan namun senyumannya membuat Kyuhyun tersenyum lagi, kali ini coba ia tahan namun tidak bisa. Ia lalu mengalihkan pandangan karena menyadari wajahnya telah bersemu merah. Tipis tapi terlihat. Ia bahkan tidak mau bertatap dengan bayangannya sendiri. Donghae yang menyadari itu akhirnya membuka mata dan mengangkat kepalanya. Ia memandangi Kyuhyun, dan tersenyum.

"Sebaiknya kau mandi dan ganti baju, Kyuhyun. Kali ini jangan tertidur lagi karena kau harus sarapan" Donghae memberikan dekapan erat sebentar sebelum meninggalkan Kyuhyun yang masih terpaku dan terlihat bingung di depan cermin.

"Donghae!", panggilnya kemudian.

Donghae menoleh ke arah Kyuhyun. Tersenyum. Dan seolah sudah tahu apa yang akan Kyuhyun tanyakan, Donghae menjawab, "Kita akan bicarakan setelah sarapan"

Ia kemudian berbalik dan pergi. Sedang Kyuhyun tidak berkata apa-apa lagi.

.

.

.

.

*/*/*

.

.

.

.

**[a/n: sebenarnya chapter ini chapter sisipan, boleh di skip buat yang gak suka sama adegan ****_ehem_**** kissing (ada?) hehee… thanks buat temen2 yang udah mau baca terlebih yang udah ngasi feedback, means a lot to me *bows* sooo, enjoy this kissing time chapter guys! Luv ya! ^^]**


	5. Chapter 5

Pairing: HaeKyu (Donghae/Kyuhyun)  
Rating: PG-13/ NC-17  
Genre: Romance, Fantasy, Yaoi  
Warning: HaeKyu! Once again, HaeKyu!  
Disclaimer: Own nothing but the Original Storyline  
Summary:  
Ia telah diperingatkan, bahkan logikanya pun mengiyakan. Namun permainan terlanjur dimulai dan mustahil berhenti sebelum semua teka teki terselesaikan.

.

.

.

.

"Lumierè" jawab Donghae saat Kyuhyun menanyakan tempat apa ini.

"Ini adalah tempat dimana jiwa-jiwa singgah. Mereka yang sudah mati meninggalkan jasadnya akan menjalani perjalanan takdir mereka selanjutnya; perjalanan menuju ke alam keabadian. Manusia bumi menyebutnya sebagai akhirat. Dan Lumierè adalah satu ruang dan waktu sebelum itu." Donghae berhenti memberikan pejelasan, menunggu reaksi dari Kyuhyun.

"Jadi, maksudnya, Lumierè seperti jembatan antara keduanya?"

Donghae mengangguk. "Lumierè adalah pembatas sekaligus penghubung. Kau bisa mengatakan ini adalah dunia transisi karena disini jiwa-jiwa dan roh-roh yang akan melakukan perjalanan singgah untuk menyesuaikan perbedaan ruang dan waktu yang ekstrim antara dunia fana dengan alam keabadian. Lumierè diciptakan sebagai penyeimbang. Ia ada sebagai alam yang hidup sebab ada dua alam lain yang menopangnya. Jika Lumierè tidak ada, tidak akan ada garis batas antara yang fana dan yang kekal. Tidak juga seimbang keduanya karena perbedaan yang sangat tajam pada ruang waktu."

Kyuhyun mendengarkan dengan serius. Tidak ada senyum, yang ada hanya skeptisme yang meronai seluruh wajahnya, seolah sedang terjadi tarik ulur tentang yang logis dan yang khayal di dalam pikirannya.

Donghae kembali melangkahkan kakinya, cara tanpa kata-kata untuk mengajak Kyuhyun melanjutkan perjalanan mereka. Ia sengaja menjelaskan semua hal yang ingin Kyuhyun ketahui di luar kastilnya sekaligus mengajaknya berkeliling mengenali tempat-tempat di Lumierè.

Donghae biasa melakukan perjalan ini sendiri, mungkin dengan orang kepercayaannya jika ia merasa perlu untuk ditemani; meskipun itu jarang sekali ia lakukan. Sebagai penjaga Lumierè, Donghae ingin memastikan _dunia_-nya aman dan jiwa-jiwa yang singgah yang akan melanjutkan perjalanannya tetap tenang tanpa gangguan dari siapapun, meskipun ia tidak berbicara dengan jiwa-jiwa itu karena mereka tidak memerlukan kata-kata. Disini semuanya begitu jelas dengan rasa. Komunikasi verbal hampir tidak diperlukan. Mungkin hanya satu dua saja diantara mereka sekedar untuk menyapa satu sama lain. Toh pada akhirnya tidak ada yg terekam dalam memori.

Kyuhyun masih terlihat begitu keras mencerna kenyataan tentang adanya Lumierè. Ia hampir tidak percaya tempat semacam ini ada dan -_demi kepercayaan yang ia anut-_ adalah tempat persinggahan jiwa-jiwa tak berjasad. Ia mulai berpikir tentang seberapa luas _dunia _ini, apakah mungkin ada sesuatu yang gaib yang mengusai setiap suasana disini, ataukah, untuk pertanyaan paling mendasarnya tentang semua ini; mengapa ia ada disini.

"Kau lihat itu?" Donghae membangunkan Kyuhyun dari lamunannya. Ia menunjuk pada air terjun berkilauan dan berwarna bening kebiruan.

Kyuhyun mengalihkan pandangannya. Dan ketika Donghae mengajaknya sedikit lebih dekat dengan air terjun itu, Kyuhyun samar-samar mencium wangi bunga Lily.

"Itu adalah Air Terjun Kesucian. Disana jiwa-jiwa membersihkan diri dan minum barang seteguk dua teguk sebelum melanjutkan perjalanan. Kau lihat, para perempuan dan laki-laki itu?"

Kyuhyun mengangguk pelan. Beberapa laki-laki dan perempuan terlihat sedang berada di bawah Air Terjun Kesucian. Mereka mengenakan kain serba putih, persis seperti gambaran khayal dewa dewi dalam cerita mitos. Mereka tidak sedang bersendau gurau, namun terlihat sangat senang dan damai.

"Mengapa mereka masih berwujud seperi manusia?" Kyuhyun mempertanyakan.

"Jiwa seperti air Kyuhyun. Ia akan selalu menjadi bentuk yang sama seperti tempat yang ia naungi."

Kyuhyun mengangguk. "Apa mereka manusia-manusia yang mati muda?"

Donghae tersenyum. "Bukan, mereka mati diusia yang sudah senja. Terlihat masih muda kah? Itu karena semua jiwa tidak berubah, mereka kembali pada bentuk paling baiknya seperti saat diciptakan dulu. Kecuali… " Donghae mengambil nafas panjang, raut mukanya sedikit berubah, "jiwa-jiwa yang tidak seharusnya begitu."

Donghae terdiam, pun Kyuhyun. Ia ingin Donghae melanjutkan penjelasannya meskipun di sisi lain, ia tidak yakin logikanya bisa mencerna lebih jauh lagi. Pikirannya berkecamuk. Ia bahkan tidak yakin apakan akan menanyakan tentang mengapa dirinya ada disini karena mungkin sebenarnya ia takut dirinya adalah satu diantara mereka; hanya jiwa yang singgah. Wajah Kyuhyun seketika pucat. Apakah itu berarti ia sudah mati? Kali ini pertanyaan itu jelas sekali terdengar hingga ke gendang telinganya. Secepat inikah? Sesederhana inikah kematian? Ia bahkan masih bisa mengingat semua kejadian sebelum akhirnya ia berada di sini. Beginikah kematian? Mengapa berbeda sekali seperti cerita-cerita Pastur yang ia dengar di gereja saat masa kanak-kanaknya? _Ya_, itu dia, mungkin ada yang terlewat. Sejalan usia, ia jarang pergi kesana. Mungkin memang ada yang terlewat.

Kyuhyun mengambil nafas dalam. Menghembuskannya kembali dengan perlahan seolah mengaku kalah pada hal-hal diluar nalarnya ini. Tapi, ia akhirnya memutuskan untuk bertanya.

"Donghae…. apakah berarti aku…" Kyuhyun menghentikan kata-katanya. Lidahnya tiba-tiba kelu untuk melanjutkan pertanyaannya. Kedua matanya menatap Donghae dalam-dalam, berharap Penjaga Lumierè ini mengetahui apa yang akan ia katakan selanjutnya.

Donghae tersenyum; karena ia memang sudah tahu kemana arah pembicaraan ini selanjutnya. Ia mengusap lembut wajah Kyuhyun dan ia sibakkan pelan rambut yang menutupi dahinya.

"Kita akan cari tahu nanti Kyuhyun. Tapi kurasa… karena kau, sangat spesial."

_Spesial? Adakah makna lain di dalamnya, Donghae?_

Kyuhyun menatap Donghae penuh iba dan kepasrahan, seolah ingin sepenuhnya percaya bahwa spesial adalah ketika Penjaga Lumierè ini bisa memberikannya perlindungan dan membawanya kembali pulang.

_Pulang…_

"Ayo kita lanjutkan perjalanan" Donghae menggapai tangan Kyuhyun dan menuntunnya kembali melanjutkan perjalanan, menyusuri sudut-sudut Lumierè. Kyuhyun mengikutinya tanpa banyak bicara. Ia hanya berharap semuanya akan baik-baik saja. Ia ingin percaya pada orang yang masih asing ini yang mengatakan dirinya begitu spesial.

.

.

/

.

.

Adalah dari mata turun ke hati dan selanjutnya mengendap di memori segala apa yang telah ditunjukkan Donghae pada Kyuhyun. Lumierè memang dunia–atau apa saja namanya- yang lebih dari sekedar indah. Lebih dari sekedar mencengangkan. Dan bukan itu saja, Lumierè bukan hanya tempat persinggahan jiwa-jiwa tak berjasad, Lumierè adalah cawan istimewa untuk menampung doa-doa dan segala harapan. Donghae menunjukkan padanya suatu tempat dimana tersebar banyak kupu-kupu berterbangan diatas hamparan bunga-bunga berwarna pastel. Donghae mengatakan bunga-bunga ini bercahaya ketika malam tiba.

"Ini adalah Pappilon" kata Donghae.

Sesuai dengan namanya. Pappilon. Kupu-kupu.

Donghae menjelaskan bahwa ini adalah tempat dimana doa-doa disimpan. Bunga-bunga segala jenis dan warnanya adalah sebagai kotak penyimpanannya. Pada setiap bunga yang belum mekar tersimpan didalamnya doa-doa baik yang menunggu untuk dikabulkan. Sedangkan bunga-bunga yang sudah mekar yang menjulurkan putik putih bercahaya adalah doa yang telah menjadi nyata. Dan selama belum layu berarti doa-doa itu akan terus mengalir bersama kehidupan di bumi.

Disana sini terlihat kupu-kupu dengan sayap transparan bersinar seperti malaikat-malaikat kecil. Dimana ia hinggap, disanalah bunga itu mekar, dan itu pertanda ada doa yang dikabulkan. Kyuhyun merasakan sesekali angin bertiup pelan melewati sela-sela rambutnya. Begitu samar, tapi ia mendengar simphoni yang mendamaikan hati yang membuat seluruh kesadaranmu mengecap rasa yang tidak pernah ada sebelumnya.

"Mungkin salah satu dari bunga-bunga itu milikmu, Kyuhyun" Donghae tersenyum, masih memegang erat tangan Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun mengangkat kedua alisnya seolah berkata _benarkah?_

Donghae mengangguk.

Dan kali ini Kyuhyun sejenak melupakan tentang pertanyaan-pertanyaannya sebelumnya. Ia lebih tertarik mencari yang mana bunga penyimpan doanya.

Ia sangat berharap satu bunga saja ia ingin itu adalah miliknya. Penyimpan doanya. Namun, tiba-tiba Kyuhyun menggelengkan kepalanya. Tersenyum ironis. Apa yang mau ia harapkan? Ia sendiri tidak yakin kapan terakhir kali ia berdoa. Mungkin tidak ada bunga miliknya. Mungkin sudah layu atau mungkin tidak ada kupu-kupu yang mau hinggap diatasnya. Kyuhyun merasakan kekecewaan di hatinya, kekecewaan pada dirinya sendiri.

"Aku yakin, diantara bunga-bunga itu adalah milikmu Kyuhyun" Donghae menggenggam erat tangan Kyuhyun, menyakinkannya untuk percaya.

Kyuhyun memerhatikan Donghae. Entah sudah yang keberapa kalinya, tapi Kyuhyun tidak berhenti mempelajari setiap kontur wajah laki-laki asing yang berdiri di sampingnya ini. Begitu menarik. Jauh menarik ketika ia kini berbusana yang membuatnya layak disapa Yang Mulia. Donghae begitu memesona seperti Lumierè itu sendiri. Dan lagi-lagi Kyuhyun bertanya pada dirinya sendiri. Mengapa Donghae begitu menenangkan hatinya? Mengapa dirinya seolah sudah begitu percaya padanya?

Kyuhyun tersenyum.

.

.

/

.

.

Setelah Pappilon, kini _Le Reve_. Tempat _pembuat mimpi_ .

Donghae pasti bercanda, pikir Kyuhyun. Mimpi tidak lain adalah memori yang bercampur aduk. Ia adalah residu rekam jejak yang belum mau pergi dari ingatan manusia. Cerminan kebahagiaan, ketakutan dan emosi yang tidak berbentuk yang membelenggu alam bawah sadar manusia. Ia tidak diciptakan. Ia sudah ada dan hanya menunggu waktu untuk tervisualisasi dalam tidur.

Tapi Donghae memberinya penjelasan lain. Mimpi tidak selamanya begitu. Le Reve menciptakan itu, ia adalah tempat untuk membahasakan pesan. Ia adalah jembatan Sang Pencipta untuk berkomunikasi pada makhluk ciptaannya. Tidak banyak manusia yang bisa mendengar atau melihat _pesan-Nya_ diantara bising hiruk pikuk dunia, diantara riuh rendah halte bus atau restoran cepat saji. Tuhan butuh sesuatu yang hening dan pribadi. Untuk itulah Ia memilih mimpi sebagai satu diantara sekian banyak cara _berbicara_ pada umat-Nya. Tidak semua mimpi adalah produk imajinasi dan memori manusia yang tercerabut begitu saja di alam bawah sadarnya, tapi ia juga keheningan tempat Tuhan dan manusia saling bercerita.

"Kyuhyun lihat" Donghae menunjuk ke arah barat.

Terlihat gumpalan awan-awan yang seolah menjadi pijakan pelangi di kaki kanan kirinya. Bukan hanya satu, tapi tiga, lima, atau mungkin lebih dari itu. Biasan dari butir-butir air dan cahaya itu, yang selalu hanya separuh lingkaran itu, terlihat begitu sempurna meskipun hari sudah senja.

"Itu Arc en Ciel. Disana pelangi-pelangi itu semakin lama semakin bersinar meskipun malam tiba. Ia harus tetap begitu agar jiwa-jiwa tahu kemana mereka harus menyelesaikan takdirnya di Lumierè"

"Maksudmu, semacam pintu gerbang?"

Donghae mengangguk. "Kau lihat pelangi yang di tengah yang paling besar itu? Itu adalah pintu penghubung Lumierè dengan alam keabadian. Hanya jiwa-jiwa yang sudah menyelesaikan takdirnya disini yang terpanggil untuk melewati pintu itu"

_Jiwa-jiwa yang melintas setelah menyelesaikan takdir mereka di Lumierè._

"Donghae.." Kyuhyun terbesit sesuatu. Ia menatap Donghae sejenak sebelum kembali menambatkan padangan di pelangi terbesar jauh dihadapannya.

"Orang tuaku. Apakah mereka sudah menyebrangi pintu itu?" Kyuhyun menelan ludah, ia suaranya terasa serak dan dadanya tercekat. "Mereka… mereka sudah meninggal. Mungkin, apa mungkin mereka masih disini? Maksudku, mungkin mereka belum melewati pintu itu."

Kyuhyun merasakan nafasnya tersendat. Ada luka yang masih terasa nyeri tiap kali mengingat kedua orang tuanya. Ia beberapa kali menelan ludah dan mencoba menguasai diri.

Donghae yang melihat kegelisahan Kyuhyun, tersenyum sambil melihat langit seperti anak kecil yang sedang berpikir tentang kenyataan khayalannya.

"Kau merindukannya?" Donghae menutup kedua matanya, meresapi angin yang bertiup lembut ke arahnya.

Kyuhyun masih memerhatikannya hingga Donghae membukanya perlahan.

"Jiwa-jiwa yang singgah di alam ini, sering kali terlihat antara sedih dan senang. Beberapa diantaranya, mungkin sudah menjadi orang tua saat di dunia. Mereka tidak lelah berkali-kali mengunjungi Pappilon. Berharap mungkin ada bunga yang bisa mereka bawa _pulang_. Bunga dari anak-anaknya sebagai hadiah ucapan terima kasih. Ada yang wajahnya berseri karena ia mendapat buket bermacam bunga dari doa setiap anak-anaknya. Tapi tidak jarang juga mereka yang seolah menahan kekecewaan saat tidak ada yang mengingat mereka, tidak juga keturunannya."

Kesedihan dan kekecewaan tidak bisa Kyuhyun sembunyikan mendengar kata-kata Donghae. Lidahnya kelu bahkan untuk sekedar menyangkal semua itu. Kata-kata Donghae yang terdengar seperti penghakiman memang layak ia dengar. Bukan persoalan ia jarang sekali mendoakan orang tuanya -ia mendoakan mereka setiap saat- ia hanya tidak tahu apakah doa dari manusia sepertinya sampai dan tumbuh sebagai Tulip atau Lily di alam ini. Ia tidak melihat bunga miliknya.

"Aku tidak tahu apakah mereka masih disini atau sudah melewati Arc en Ciel atau… di tempat lain, Kyuhyun." Donghae kali ini menatap Kyuhyun.

"Ditempat lain? dimana?" Kyuhyun mengerutkan alisnya, raut mukanya berubah.

Donghae menghela nafas. "Ada tempat dimana Lumierè tidak hanya tentang segala sesuatu yang kelihatan indah, Kyuhyun" , wajah Donghae berubah serius, "sisi gelap Lumierè".

Kyuhyun menahan nafas. Ada perubahan yang begitu tajam di kedua mata lelaki di depan ini. Seperti yang Donghae katakan barusan, sisi gelap Lumierè, Donghae sendiri pun berubah seolah ia sendirilah sisi gelap itu. Kyuhyun terdiam. Semua panca inderanya seperti mengisyaratkan akan terjadi sesuatu yang maha dahsyat.

"Jangan pernah kesana"

.

.

/

.

.

"Kuharap tidak ada perasaan apapun pada semua hal ini", kata laki-laki bertuxedo warna maroon gelap dengan wajah yang begitu serius. Ia memandangi langit seolah sedang khawatir tentang sesuatu yang bakal tidak berjalan seperti apa yang seharusnya. Wookie di sisi lain hanya diam. Apa yang ditakutkan orang kepercayaan Yang Mulianya sepertinya bakal nyata. Setidaknya itulah yang nampak ketika ia begitu berbeda memperlakukan Kyuhyun. Jauh berbeda seperti sebelumnya.

"Kurasa Yang Mulia tahu apa yang sedang ia lakukan, Eunhyuk"

"Kuharap begitu. Tapi perasaanku mengatakan lain untuk yang satu ini." Eunhyuk menghela nafas. Sebagai pengawal dan orang kepercayaan Donghae dan Lumierè, ia harus memastikan semua _takdir_ berjalan seperti yang telah tertuliskan. Jika tidak, kekacauan akan muncul. Dan Lumierè yang bakal jadi taruhannya.

Wookie tersenyum, mencoba membuat seolah semua ketakutan Eunhyuk bukanlah apa-apa.

"Percayalah, Eunhyuk, Yang Mulia tidak akan bertindak sejauh itu"

Eunhyuk tidak merespon apapun. Ia masih tetap memandang langit yang begitu gelap di salah satu sisinya. Sisi lain Lumierè.

.

.

/

.

.

"Donghae…. Ini benar-benar luar biasa" Kyuhyun hampir tidak berkedip melihat segala sesuatu di hadapannya. Kedua bibirnya-pun tidak mengatup.

Perlahan ia berjalan mendekati pohon yang seolah terbuat dari es, atau kaca, atau apa saja yang menyerupai itu. Pohon besar yang berwarna bening bercahaya dengan daun-daun yang berwarna biru keunguan dengan bunga-bunga merah muda yang cantik. Semuanya begitu bening, bahkan akar akar menggantungnya pun sangat memesona.

Kyuhyun menyentuhnya. Akar gantung yang terasa lembut dan dingin di telapak tangannya. Demikian juga dengan daun dan bunga-bunganya. Kyuhyun merasakan sekujur tubuhnya seperti dialiri sensasi yang lain. Semua ini terlalu berlebihan untuk pancaindranya.

"Apakah ini hidup, Donghae?"

Donghae mengangguk.

Langit mungkin gelap, tapi itu justru membuat semua yang ada disini begitu indah. Ada danau kecil yang ketika Kyuhyun menyentuhnya mengeluarkan pendaran cahaya yang kadang hijau terang kadang kadang biru neon. Kupu-kupu berterbangan bersama serpihan kelopak dandelion yang bening berkelap-kelip. Kadang, jika angin bertiup sedikit kencang, ada kelopak bunga yang gugur perlahan. Kyuhyun dengan hati-hati menangkapnya.

Tanpa Kyuhyun sadari, Donghae perlahan mendekatinya hanya untuk menyelipkan kedua tangannya. Memeluknya dari belakang dan berbisik pelan, "Ini adalah Pohon Es Kyuhyun. Pohon kehidupanku. Tidak ada satupun yang pernah kesini dan menyentuhnya kecuali aku."

Donghae menguburkan wajahnya di leher Kyuhyun, membuat Kyuhyun menghela nafas dalam. Rasa itu kembali lagi. Tentang Donghae dan segala yang ada padanya. Bukan saja karena Kyuhyun menjadi sangat spesial karena menjadi _orang lain pertama_ yang menyentuh Pohon Es ini, tapi juga karena ia seolah-olah telah terikat dengan Penjaga Lumierè ini. Ada rasa yang sulit ditolak saat Donghae mulai menyentuhnya, membisikkan sesuatu padanya, atau saat mendekapnya erat seperti saat ini.

"Donghae…"

Donghae mencium lehernya, membuat Kyuhyun perlahan menunduk karena sentuhan Donghae membuat pandangannya perlahan memburam.

"Donghae…"

Donghae mengalihkan bibirnya ke telinga Kyuhyun dan berbisik, "Nektar Pelangi. Aku ingin kau merasakannya, Kyuhyun."

Donghae melepaskan pelukannya dan menuntun Kyuhyun untuk lebih mendekat ke sisi Pohon Es. Ia lalu memetik satu bunga bening berwarna merah muda kebiruan dengan putiknya yang putih bersinar untuk kemudian ia cium wanginya.

"Bunga ini menyimpan nektar pelangi, Kyuhyun. Cobalah" Donghae menyodorkan bunga yang menyerupai bunga Lily itu pada Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun menerimanya dengan sedikit ragu, apakah ia akan mencobanya atau tidak.

Apakah ini memabukkan atau justru beracun.

Kyuhyun mencium aroma menyerupai blueberry dan crysant. Perpaduan yang tidak biasa tapi Kyuhyun menyukainya. Ia perhatikan di dalam bunga terdapat sedikit cairan yang mungkin inilah yang dimaksud Donghae dengan Nektar Pelangi; karena cairan bening itu berwarna pelangi. Ia tidak pernah melihat minuman seperti ini sebelumnya.

Meskipun begitu, Kyuhyun tidak yakin ia akan meminumnya. Ia hanya memandangi bunga di tangannya dengan bimbang. Donghae yang mengetahui itu tersenyum.

"Minumlah, itu tidak akan membunuhmu"

Mungkin tidak, pikir Kyuhyun, karena mungkin sebenarnya ia sudah… Kyuhyun menghentikan prasangka buruknya.

Ia perlahan mendekatkan bunga berisi cairan warna pelangi itu ke mulutnya. Ia melihat Donghae untuk memastikan Donghae tidak sedang menjebaknya.

Perlahan. Kyuhyun. Menenggaknya.

Jika kau pernah merasa apa yang paling kau impikan dalam dunia ini terkabulkan pada saat-saat terakhir penantianmu, inilah rasanya. Manis dan sangat emosional.

Kyuhyun merasa seluruh sudut hatinya terpenuhi oleh keluarbiasaan yang menghanyutkan. Apakah ia sedang jatuh cinta, pikirnya, tapi tiap tetes nektar pelangi ini membuatnya begitu redam diantara perasaannya yang meledak-ledak.

Tetes nektar terakhir sudah ia sesap dari ujung bunganya. Kyuhyun melayang. Hal berikutnya yang ia tahu adalah Donghae perlahan mendekat padanya dan mencium bibirnya. Kyuhyun menyambutnya. Ia pernah merasakan sebelumnya, ia ingin merasakannya lagi. Saat ini.

Donghae menciumnya dengan perlahan, mengusapkan lidahnya dan menuai manis yang bukan hanya dari nektar pelangi, tapi sesuatu yang lain yang hanya Kyuhyun yang mampu menciptakan itu. Kedua nya melayang, keduanya merasai sentuhan satu sama lain. Donghae semakin lama seolah semakin bertambah haus dan semakin menyesap bibir Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun disisi lain begitu ingin membagi sensasi luar biasa yang baru saja ia tenggak kepada Donghae. Ia sapukan lidahnya pada bibir Donghae yang dengan lembut Donghae sambut untuk kemudian ia sesap hingga membuat Kyuhyun melenguh dan berpegang erat pada punggungnya. Donghae menikmatinya, sangat menikmatinya. Dan Kyuhyun sama sekali tidak menyesal telah menenggak cairan bening berwarna pelangi itu.

Beberapa lama setelahnya Donghae melepaskan ciumannya. Kedua matanya berubah menjadi kuning keemasan. Ia memandang Kyuhyun dengan rambutnya yang sudah acak-acakan karena ulahnya, bibirnya yang sudah semakin merah ranum karena bibirnya, dan kedua matanya yang sudah berubah menjadi hijau keunguan. Kyuhyun tidak pernah terlihat lebih menggairahkan sebelum ini. Kyuhyun terlihat terengah-engah dengan kedua bibirnya terbuka. Donghae, Donghae yang melihat perubahan warna di kedua mata Kyuhyun samar mengembangkan senyumnya. Ia tahu, itu bukan hanya reaksi dari nektar pelangi, itu pertanda Kyuhyun sedang menginginkannya, sebesar keinginannya pada Kyuhyun. Dan malam ini, Donghae tidak yakin ia mampu menahan dirinya untuk tidak merasai laki-laki dihadapannya ini seutuhnya.

.

.

.

* * *

**[a/n: arigatou! buat temen2 yg udah setia baca, sabar nunggu apdetan n yang udah mau ninggaling reviewnya! ^^ andai bisa dibales satu2, but anyway big thanks for that! keep supporting me 'key? luvya]**


End file.
